bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōsuke Aizen
"}} |image = |race =Soul |birthday =March 30 |gender =Male |height =186 cm (6'1") |weight =74 kg (163 lbs) |affiliation =Himself |profession =Shinigami |previous affiliation=Gotei 13, Soul Society Arrancar Army |position =None |previous position =Leader of the Arrancar Army Captain of the 5th Division Lieutenant of the 5th Division Instructor at the Shin'ō AcademyBleach manga; Chapter 391, page 10 |division = |previous division = 5th Division |partner = |previous partner =Gin Ichimaru Kaname Tōsen Shinji Hirako Momo Hinamori |base of operations =Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |education = N/A |shikai ='Kyōka Suigetsu' |bankai ='Unknown' |manga debut =Volume 9, Chapter 79 |anime debut =Episode 23 |video game debut =Bleach GC: Tasogare |japanese voice =Shō Hayami |english voice =Kyle Hebert |spanish voice =Raúl Llorens (Spain) Ricardo Mendoza (Latin) }} "The gaze into the sun." - Tite Kubo '|藍染 惣右介|Aizen Sōsuke}} is the former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. He later leaves Soul Society with his followers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. His lieutenant was Momo Hinamori. After waging war against Soul Society with an army of Arrancar, Aizen was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki and sealed away by Kisuke Urahara, and then imprisoned for his crimes. Appearance .]] Prior to his departure from Soul Society, Aizen appeared as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori.Bleach manga; Chapter 79, pages 9-10 During his ascent to Hueco Mundo, he removed his glasses and swept his hand through his hair, revealing menacing eyes and a very different hairstyle; his hair is now swept back, with a strand hanging down his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 178, pages 15-17 In Hueco Mundo, Aizen initially wears Arrancar clothes over his shihakushō.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 8 After Orihime Inoue is taken to Las Noches, Aizen wears full clothing similar in style to the Arrancar, complete with a pink sash around the waist.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 18 Upon his defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen loses all of the physical changes made by his transformation and returns to the physical form he had prior to transforming.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 9-10 Personality Aizen is a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names.Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 198, pages 1 & 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 213, page 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 255, page 7 He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted, Aizen is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking to.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, pages 7-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 383, pages 12-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 296, pages 14-20''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 394, pages 4-17 Aizen initially appeared to be a very kind, well-respected captain and was looked up to by many, especially his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 91 However, this was just a mask to disguise his manipulative, and very dangerous, nature.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, page 7 In truth, he cares very little for his underlings, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his goals. He is willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it to be necessary.Bleach manga; Chapter 169, page 16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 170, pages 22-23 He frequently toys with his underlings for amusement.Bleach manga; Chapter 169, pages 11-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 213, pages 9-13 During his time as a captain, Aizen liked tofu, but he disliked boiled eggs. In his free time, he often read, and he gave a special lecture of calligraphy at the Shin'ō Academy because he excelled in this branch of arts. This optional course was immensely popular among the Shinigami students, and many of them felt great sorrow at Aizen's sudden departure.Bleach Official Bootleg As the commander of his army of Arrancar, Aizen controls his minions through acquired respect or fear. Ulquiorra Cifer revealed to Orihime Inoue that they are all there to further Aizen's ambitions.Bleach manga; Chapter 248, pages 3-4 Aizen keeps more rowdy individuals like Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in line through intimidation and mind games.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, pages 9-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 245, pages 8-11 The Arrancar Aisslinger Wernarr claims the Arrancar follow him because he has no fear, something which beings born from fear and despair find inspiring.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 5-6 Gin Ichimaru has some sense of Aizen's emotions and feelings, correctly pointing out Aizen was enjoying the invasion by Ichigo and his friends and their successes within Las Noches, which Aizen himself confirmed,Bleach manga; Chapter 255, pages 11-12 and noting Aizen was surprised by the arrival of Momo during the battle of Fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 3 In contrast, Kaname Tōsen has shown no such understanding, and has fallen victim to one of Aizen's more minor mind games when Aizen subtly manipulated him into punishing Grimmjow for him while Aizen himself kept up his appearance of benevolence.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, pages 9-16 Aizen's true objective was to overthrow the king of Soul Society. As he and his fellow traitor captains were departing from the Soul Society, he told 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake "no one has stood on the top of the world", not even the gods, but he aspires to "stand on the heavens and end the unbearable vacancy on the world's throne".Bleach manga; Chapter 178, pages 15-17 According to Kisuke Urahara, since mastering the Hōgyoku, Aizen has become less cautious in battle, for Aizen would not have allowed Urahara to use level 90 Kidō before he subdued the Hōgyoku. Aizen admits his new powers allow him to let his guard down.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, pages 16-18 Due to this newfound power, Aizen has developed an arrogant and overconfident attitude, often not even thinking his attacks or defense through any longer like he used to, or even bothering to find out the effects of his opponents' and his own attacks. In his newest form, he has developed a severe superiority complex, believing he is now above both Shinigami and Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, page 9 Because of his superior attitude and high intelligence, Aizen is easily enraged when facing something or someone which he does not understand; for example, when witnessing Ichigo Kurosaki use Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, Aizen becomes furious because he is unable to comprehend how a Human has surpassed him.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 15-16 History Plot Soul Society arc Arrancar arc .]] From there, Aizen changes his clothing style to resemble the Arrancar, and begins to create several Arrancar. At some point, he finds Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck and is impressed by the mountain of dead Hollows nearby. When Aizen asks Starrk if the Hollows were killed by him, Starrk tells him the Hollows just died. When Aizen makes an offer to Starrk to join him as an ally, Starrk believes Aizen to be strong and agrees to join him.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 4-7 Later, Aizen sends Grand Fisher and two other powerful Hollows to the Human World.Bleach manga; Chapters 184, pages 15-19 Grand Fisher is killed by Isshin Kurosaki,Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-20 and the other two Hollows are killed by Ryūken Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 186, pages 4-9 Isshin and Urahara theorize Aizen sent these pseudo-Arrancar to the Human World to look for information on Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 10-14 Later, Aizen sends Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo to find Ichigo and report on his progress. They almost kill Tatsuki Arisawa, Yasutora Sado, and Orihime Inoue, and Yammy manages to kill a large amount of people in the park.Bleach manga; Chapters 191-194 After the mission is completed, Ulquiorra and Yammy head to a meeting consisting of Aizen and 20 other Arrancar (including fellow Espada members Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Tier Harribel). Ulquiorra uses Solita Vista to show what he has seen to the others and Aizen. After Grimmjow and Shawlong Koufang question Ulquiorra and Yammy on why they just did not kill them as ordered, Aizen states he is impressed with Ulquiorra's work.Bleach manga; Chapters 197-198 Later, Grimmjow and his Fracción (Shawlong, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina, Yylfordt Granz, and Di Roy Rinker) invade Karakura Town without orders, prompting Kaname Tōsen to travel there, bring back Grimmjow (his Fracción were killed during their unauthorized mission), and punish Grimmjow himself when Aizen refuses to take action.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, pages 11-17 Later, after examining Orihime's powers, Aizen decides to initiate another invasion on Karakura Town, letting Ulquiorra pick the members of the invasion force, though Aizen personally sends Grimmjow as well. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yammy, Luppi Antenor, and Wonderweiss Margela go to invade Karakura Town to capture Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 13-18 Ulquiorra succeeds in forcing Orihime to join Aizen's side and brings her to Las Noches, where he has her display her power by restoring Grimmjow's amputated left arm and reveals to the Arrancar present how Orihime's powers are rejection, meaning she can "reject" anything which has happened.Bleach manga; Chapters 236-240 Hueco Mundo arc Calling the Espada to a meeting, Aizen invites them to have some tea.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 14-19 As they are drinking their tea, Aizen reveals to them the presence of Ichigo, Uryū, and Sado. When the Espada begin to dismiss the group as not dangerous, Aizen warns them to not underestimate the trio and reveals their exploits in Soul Society. When Aizen identifies Orihime as the missing member of their group and states they have come to rescue her, Grimmjow begins to leave and states he is going to go eradicate the threat in Aizen's name. Stopping him, Aizen resorts to intimidating Grimmjow with his Reiatsu when the latter hesitates to back down. As Grimmjow is brought to his knees by Aizen's immense Reiatsu, Aizen tells the other Espada to return to their palaces and wait patiently. Telling them not to be overconfident, Aizen says they do not to be afraid because no one can defeat them as long as they are with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, pages 1-12 At one point, Aizen has Orihime brought to his room by Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia. After sending the two Arrancar away, Aizen shows Orihime the Hōgyoku. Asking Orihime to interpret him showing her the Hōgyoku as a sign of his trust in her, Aizen asks Orihime to use Sōten Kisshun to undo some minor damage which has occurred to the Hōgyoku from being repeatedly reawakened.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages 12-16 Following the arrival of Ichigo and company at Las Noches, Aizen is informed of Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio's death by a messenger. Unsurprised by Dordoni's demise, Aizen expresses surprise at Ichigo struggling against him. Cornering the messenger by catching him in a lie of omission, Aizen demands to know who sent the Exequias after Dordoni. When the messenger does not answer, Szayelaporro Granz intervenes and reveals he is the one who did so before begging Aizen's forgiveness, which Aizen grants him. As Szayelaporro turns to leave, Aizen tells him to make his reports more thorough next time, shocking Szayelaporro, before asking him if the Reiatsu record he obtained from Dordoni will aid in his research. Confirming this, Szayelaporro leaves. Following his departure, Gin, who had been present in with Aizen the entire time, asks Aizen if he is enjoying himself even though his subordinates are losing, prompting Aizen to confess the emotion he is feeling at the moment is akin to enjoyment.Bleach manga; Chapter 255, pages 01-12 After Aaroniero Arruruerie, Szayelaporro, Zommari Rureaux, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra Gilga are defeated by Ichigo, his friends, and the invading Shinigami captains, Aizen has Coyote Starrk bring Orihime to him. Telling Orihime to smile and wait where she is while they go and destroy Karakura Town, Aizen has Tōsen use Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra. Using this, Aizen reveals his true motivation behind the capture of Orihime to Ichigo and the others: by kidnapping Orihime, he inspired Ichigo and his friends to attempt a rescue, thereby depriving Soul Society of a valuable military asset, and when four captains assisted in her rescue, adding to the three which had already defected, Soul Society was left at half its regular strength, so he and his forces are now ready to attack. Leaving with Gin, Tōsen, Tier Harribel, Baraggan Louisenbairn, Starrk, and their Fracción to invade Karakura Town, Aizen leaves Las Noches in the hands of Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 314, pages 8-14 Fake Karakura Town arc }} The Thousand-Year Blood War arc During the Wandenreich's invasion of Soul Society, Yhwach reveals Aizen was being held underneath the First Division, where he offered him a position in their army as a Special War Power, only to be refused by the prisoner.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 8-9 Subsequently, Yhwach discovers he lost track of time during his meeting with Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, page 12 Later, after the death of the Soul King, Kyōraku visits Aizen in his underground prison and asks Aizen to respond to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 616, pages 16-17 Upon hearing no response, Kyōraku determines that either Aizen is against conversation, or the seals placed on him restrict his ability to speak. He then begins using keys that can unlock his seals, noting that he can only use up to three of them, and he starts by unlocking the seal over his mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, pages 13-14 After unlocking the seal over Aizen's mouth, Kyōraku states that most people who have had their mouths sealed for two years wouldn't be able to talk right away, but it would not be the same case for Aizen. Aizen verbally agrees with Kyōraku, and proceeds to walk towards him. Kyōraku is shocked to find Aizen removing other seals on his own, despite the one over his mouth being the only one unlocked, and Aizen notes that he still has two keys left to use.Bleach manga; Chapter 617, pages 17-18 When Shunsui unlocks his left eye and ankles, Aizen notes he has not changed at all, which Shunsui decides to take as a compliment. Aizen states he never asked Shunsui to free him and asks him why he came down here with keys if he had no intention of doing this, prompting Shunsui to reveal he had to store the keys within his own body and could only use three of them. Hearing this, Aizen realizes that Central 46 predicted he would attempt to take the keys by killing Shunsui, which would trap him in Muken forever. As Shunsui asks Aizen to get in the seat behind him so they can go to the surface, an attendant attempts to bind Aizen once more, only to have his hands partially destroyed by Aizen's Reiatsu. Aizen explains how the binding only limits his Reiatsu's range instead of sealing it completely before asking Shunsui if he intends to have Aizen lend his power to the Gotei 13. When Shunsui states they are simply in the same predicament, Aizen wonders what kind of fresh air he could breathe if Yhwach is already done with Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 618, pages 2-8 Soon afterward, as black creatures begin pouring into the Seireitei, Aizen is brought to the surface, and the other Shinigami notice his presence as his Reiatsu begins crushing the creatures. Aizen mocks the Shinigami for trying to destroy the creatures with their Zanpakutō before instructing them to crush them with Reiatsu as he is doing.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, pages 16-17 Upon seeing the shocked faces of Rukia and Renji, Aizen mockingly greets them and congratulates her for being promoted to the role of Lieutenant within the 13th Division, suggesting it was good that her abilities were finally being recognized. When Rukia becomes enraged about his presence, he calmly reveals that Kyōraku had released him.Bleach manga; Chapter 622, pages 1-3 When the argument between the other members of the Gotei 13 subsides, Aizen politely asks Kyōraku to undo the seals bounding him to the chair but Kyōraku insists that he cannot do that, which causes Aizen to query why he won't. When Kyōraku reminds him that he is only permitted to remove three of Aizen's seals, the former Captain sighs, commenting that he is expected to stop Yhwach from a chair, suggesting that he won't have the power to do this while restrained. Kyōraku asserts that he knows Aizen can do something about the monsters attacking and in response, Aizen uses Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi in a devastating blast that cause the other Shinigami to flee suddenly into the laboratory. When the dust from the destruction settles, Aizen reveals that he is surprised that the chair he is bound to was able to survive the blast intact. He decides to bring down the Soul King Palace by using his Reiatsu to widen the cracks caused by his blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 622, pages 6-17 Aizen gathers a dense amount of his Reiatsu around himself and shoots it towards the the Soul King Palace, panicking many of the Shinigami, but the attack dissipates randomly about him. Kyōraku reveals that the chair was created to cap his Reiatsu. Mayuri comes forward, revealing that he created the chair, and other technologies like it, in order to keep criminals who currently can't be killed, in check. He shows Aizen the object that he uses to control the chair, mocking him for thinking he could defeat the chair specifically designed to keep his power in check. Upon learning that the researcher is in control, Aizen challenges Mayuri in pitting his technology against Aizen's power to see which would win. However, Aizen is soon interrupted by the arrival of NaNaNa Najahkoop, who uses his abilities to attack Aizen but is soon shocked that the bound prisoner does not even pass out from the attack despite being an easy, stationary target.Bleach manga; Chapter 623, pages 1-10 Inventions * : Aizen has stated he arrived at the conclusion of the Hōgyoku before Kisuke Urahara, though it ended in failure.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 5 In order to finalize the Hōgyoku, the souls of hundreds upon hundreds of Shinigami and hundreds and hundreds of Rukongai citizens who bore Shinigami potential needed to be sacrificed to it, but it still was not satisfied. According to the experimental data, Urahara's Hōgyoku was also incomplete, so Aizen decided to steal this Hōgyoku and present it to his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, pages 7-9 Produced as a result of Aizen's Hollowfication research, this Hōgyoku is what gave the Visored their Hollow powers. This process seems to spread as some form of infection through wounds, which only has the desired effects on souls with high amounts of Reiryoku and not souls with low amounts of Reiryoku. Those infected experience great sickness and fatigue until they vomit up a white liquid, which forms the beginnings of their Hollow mask before proceeding to transform their bodies and warp their minds. Other than this, all which is known is the process is accelerated by aggressive emotions.Bleach manga; Chapter -99, pages 1-15 The conclusive result turns a Shinigami into a primarily Hollow-like humanoid, which is a highly unstable transformation causing mindlessness and aggression.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, pages 2-7 * : This cube traps a subject in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it is being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time.Bleach manga; Chapter 278, pages 15-17 *'Hollow Research and Development': During his tenure as a Shinigami and after his defection, Aizen spent much time researching Shinigami and Hollows in order to break down the boundaries between them. Because of this, he was able to create Hollows with Shinigami-like abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, page 13 He created Hollows with the ability to hide their Reiatsu like the ones who attacked Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Momo Hinamori during their training,Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 17 Hollows, like Metastacia, with the ability to shatter a Shinigami's Zanpakutō and fuse with them,Bleach manga; Chapter 135 and even a Hollow using a Shinigami's soul as a base.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, page 5 However, according to Aizen, all of these ended in failures. After his defection, he began using the Hōgyoku to create Arrancar who were far more powerful than naturally occurring Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 11-13 Aizen gave Hollow powers to a Shinigami, namely Kaname Tōsen, who gained both a Hollow's mask''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 384, page 4 and a Resurrección.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 2 Equipment *'Reiatsu Concealing Cloak': A cloak created by Urahara which hides the wearer's Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 20 Aizen used this cloak to sneak up and attack Isshin Shiba. Aizen states it allows the wearer to blend in with the air around them by incorporating Kidō into the cloak, almost completely concealing them from sight.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, page 1 Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Aizen is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many, such as the existence of the Ōken, as well as the obscure method in which to create one.Bleach manga; Chapter 223, pages 8-13 He has created several Hollows and Arrancar while avoiding arousing any suspicion from the majority of his fellow Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 11-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 229, pages 14-17 For over 110 years, he had been engaging in experiments which involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of Reiryoku and Reishi, including experiments involving the Hollowfication of Shinigami, something which had never been done before.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 3-4 He has an innate knowledge of the Hōgyoku, rivaling that of its creator, Kisuke Urahara; he even knows how to destroy it.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 13-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 176, pages 19-23 He figured out the true nature of Shinji Hirako's Shikai and deduced it produces an optical illusion, allowing him to counter its effect.Bleach mange; Chapter 387, pages 9-13 He effectively deduces the true nature of the Hōgyoku via trial and error of the situations which revolve around it.Bleach manga; Chapter 401 *'Master Manipulator': Aizen has proven himself very crafty and a cunning man since his public betrayal of Soul Society. He can deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. For years, he convinced everyone around him he was a kind-hearted man with the best intentions for Soul Society while performing horrific actions.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 5 & 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 175, pages 7-8 He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is a master strategist, formulating well thought out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned out with the long term in mind. His most well-known plan spans over 110 years, a great accomplishment which involved moving people around like pieces on a chessboard and making sure they played the role he had planned out for them.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, pages 10-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -104, pages 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -108 He is masterful when it comes to plans within plans, such as kidnapping Orihime, allowing him to use her abilities to extend the shelf life of the Hōgyoku, and, after the departure of Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tōsen, and himself, trapping Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, and four captains in Hueco Mundo, making it easier for him to accomplish the goal of his first plan: creating the Ōken and gaining access to the Royal Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 11-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 314, pages 10-12 *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Aizen has proven himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes modifying an Arrancar for the sole purpose of defeating Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, a Shinigami whose abilities surpass his own. Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, Aizen is highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself so as to leave no blind spots.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, pages 7-10 #90. Kurohitsugi.]] '''Kidō Master: Aizen has great proficiency in using Kidō spells. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation; he used Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi, and even though he did not utter its incantation, it was sufficient enough to disable 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 13-15 He has used Bakudō #81. Dankū to block Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō from Tessai Tsukabishi, who was captain of the Kidō Corps and logically the most proficient Kidō master in Soul Society at the time, while Aizen himself was only a lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 14-15 He can produce powerful protection spells while in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, pages 7-10 Shunpo Master: Aizen is so fast, one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place.Bleach manga; Chapter 174, page 19 Aizen can easily outmaneuver Ichigo's Bankai and Hollow mask-enhanced speed, to the point where he could casually lay a hand on Ichigo's chest and still dodge a point-blank attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, pages 14-16 Aizen can dodge simultaneous attacks at close range and evade Bankai-level techniques. Opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them, and Aizen is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds, even when being attacked from behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 390, pages 8-13 Master Swordsman: While the full extent of his prowess is unknown, Aizen can fight back against an opponent's Shikai and Bankai with his own blade still sealed. Aizen can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes and cut through very sturdy targets, such as Renji's Shikai. He cut down four captains (two which used their Bankai) and four Visored (with three being former captains of Gotei 13) with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapters 390-392 Hakuda Master: While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Zanpakutō or Kidō, Aizen is a highly capable unarmed fighter. Repeatedly, Aizen has caught his opponent's weapons with a single bare hand. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, pages 11-12 Immense Spiritual Power: Even by captain standards, Aizen possesses a tremendous amount of Reiryoku. A hint of Aizen's level of Reiryoku is given when he turns Wonderweiss Margela into an Arrancar before activating the Hōgyoku; Aizen states in spite of its half-awakened state, the Hōgyoku can be fully activated when temporarily fusing with someone with twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami, referring to himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 15 He claims he is more powerful than all of the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, pages 1-2 After a year sealed away in Muken, Aizen is considered to be far more powerful then he was before he was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki. He can use Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi to exceedingly devastating effect without incantation and with most of his body still sealed and restrained.Bleach manga; Chapter 622, pages 16-17 His Reiatsu is violet.Bleach anime; Episode 307 *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': 2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda stated Aizen's mere presence is monstrously overwhelming.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 7 The force of Aizen's Reiatsu is great enough to, without any visible effort from Aizen, bring Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada, to his knees.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, pages 10-11 He has stated it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" (referring to Renji) in his path.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, page 3 Aizen's Reiatsu is powerful enough to nullify abilities, such as when he negated Suì-Fēng's Nigeki KessatsuBleach manga; Chapter 391, pages 13-15 and remained conscious after being hit by NaNaNa Najahkoop's The Underbelly.Bleach manga; Chapter 623, page 10 His mastery of his Reiatsu allows him to use it as a shield that can vaporize living beings within a few meters of Aizen's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 618, page 6 He can focus his Reiatsu to break through dense barriers that are permeated with Reishi.Bleach manga; Chapter 622, page 17 Immense Strength: Aizen is strong enough to stop the blade of Ichigo's Bankai with just one index finger (albeit Ichigo was already battle-worn from fighting Byakuya Kuchiki) and almost cut him in half with a single swing of his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 174, pages 14-15 He stopped 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai's Shikai with his bare hand and broke it with one swing, injuring Renji in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, pages 11-13 He stopped Komamura's Shikai with his bare hand, proving his strength is more than enough to combat someone of the same level.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 6 Aizen further displays his strength by cutting through the sword and wrist of Komamura's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 390, page 14 Immortality: After being hit by Ichigo's Mugetsu, Aizen somewhat regenerates from the damage, though most of his new form's features have been destroyed and do not return.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 10-12 He is later confirmed by Central 46 to having been left immortal by his interaction with the Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 2-3 Zanpakutō None. Aizen's Zanpakutō eventually disintegrates, for he claims the Hōgyoku has determined he no longer needs it.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 11-12 Former Powers & Abilities When Kisuke Urahara's Kidō spell, Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu, begins to seal Aizen, the Hōgyoku rejects him as its master, which leaves him without the powers it granted him.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 15-18 }: After Aizen is struck by Ichigo, the Hōgyoku forces another transformation upon him, which Aizen claims occurs because it does not want him to lose to a Human.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, pages 10-11 In this form, Aizen takes on a distinctively Hollow-like form. The diamond-shaped point breaks open, revealing a vertical black third eye upon the center of Aizen's forehead, and the skin on his face splits open down the middle and pulls back around the sides of his head to reveal a blackened, demon-like skull. Aizen gains three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hōgyoku standing at the center of the top hole. Aizen's feet become single claws, and his hands and feet become blackened, with his right hand fusing with his Zanpakutō. Aizen's butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings, with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Aizen no longer has any semblance of clothing in this form, and his musculature becomes more defined.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, pages 6-9 * : Aizen can release bluish-purple energy spheres from the Hollow-like skulls on the top of his wings. One blast is powerful enough to create a large crater, with an accompanying explosion which creates a shockwave which can be felt miles away from the blast site.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, pages 11-15 * : Surrounding his target with his wings, Aizen uses the Hollow-like skulls atop his wings to generate a circle of bluish-purple spiritual energy around a target. Upon creation, the ring reverberates with power and solidifies, while forming three more larger solid rings in concentric formation.Bleach manga; Chapter 419, page 16 |} Appearances in Other Media Aizen is an unlockable character in the Bleach video games. Because he is the central antagonist, most games have Aizen as the final boss, such as in Bleach: Soul Carnival. Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi is one of Aizen's best attacks. In Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, Aizen can use other Kidō spells, such as Hadō #33. Sōkatsui and Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō. Aizen makes use of his Zanpakutō's abilities throughout most of the games. Aizen does not appear and is not referenced in any of the films; however, in the second OVA, he drinks coffee at the very end with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. Aizen has his own Bleach Beat Collection, where he sings Shinsen and Kyōka Suigetsu. In Bleach: Soul Resurrección, Aizen appears in his Second, Third, and Final Fusions, but is only playable in his Third Fusion. In his forms, he can use Kidō and is the final boss in the game. Additionally, he is the only character who can move while blocking, though he is also the only character who walks and does not run. In the game, Ultrafragor, upon completion, creates a massive explosion which does heavy damage. Aizen appears in the Rock Musical Bleach shows, where his actor is Kengo Ōkuchi. Trivia *The name of Aizen's Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, hints at its illusionary properties; the moon reflected in water and a flower in a mirror are things which can be seen, but not held. It is a Chinese saying for seeing and desiring something which is a dream which cannot be easily grasped in hand, teaching people about temptations. *Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu came 18th in the Zanpakutō popularity poll. Aizen himself came 23rd in the 4th character popularity poll. *Aizen had a column in the Seireitei Communication titled The Yin of the Pine Needle, which is now suspended.Bleach Bootleg, page 183 *The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection showcasing Aizen named The Smile of the Sun, but it was cancelled.Bleach Bootleg, page 28 *Aizen's theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Stand Ablaze" by In Flames.Announced by Tite Kubo at the 2011 Bankai festival in Harujuku Quotes *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya upon his discovery of an injured Momo Hinamori) "How unfortunate! You found her? Pardon me. It wasn't my intention to traumatize you. Before you could have noticed, I should have chopped her into unrecognizable pieces."Bleach manga; Chapter 170, pages 10-11 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "You should learn this well, Hitsugaya-kun. Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding."Bleach manga; Chapter 170, page 15 *(To Renji Abarai) "The Sōsuke Aizen you knew...never existed to begin with."Bleach manga; Chapter 173, page 7 *(To Jūshirō Ukitake) "No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it."Bleach manga; Chapter 178, pages 15-17 *(To Shinji Hirako) "You should not dwell on the betrayal that you can see. The truly terrifying betrayal is that which lies utterly hidden from your eyes, Captain Hirako."Bleach manga; Chapter -99, page 19 *(To Tier Harribel indirectly) "'' I never even dreamed that the power of the ten Espada I went to so much trouble to gather could possibly be inferior to that of myself alone." *(To Shinji Hirako) "''To trust in another is the same as to rely upon that person. Reliance is for the weak. It is of no use to us."Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 16 *(To Shinji Hirako) "It is the nature of all living things to find some being greater than themselves and place their trust in that being, following it blindly. In order to escape from the pressure of that trust, those beings seek a still greater entity in which to believe, and those greater beings too seek still greater, still stronger beings to follow. This is how all kings come to be, and this is how all Gods are born. Do not trust in me yet, Hirako Shinji. I will take my time to teach you the nature of the God whom you face. Then, you shall believe."Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 17-18 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Why do you insist on keeping such distance from me? If you wish to make a decisive strike, you should do so at point-blank range. Or perhaps you are afraid of moving in too close, and letting even a part of my body out of your sight? If so, I am disappointed. Keeping one's distance is only a key factor in a battle between two combatants of equal strength. Between you and myself, distances hold no meaning whatsoever. Observe. I am perfectly capable of reaching your heart at any moment."Bleach manga; Chapter 388, pages 14-15 *(To Sajin Komamura) "Did you think that a display of force would be enough to overwhelm me? How foolish. In fact, I would say that the very concept of 'power' itself is different for me than for you. Allow me to demonstrate. This is the true meaning of 'power'."Bleach manga; Chapter 390, pages 12-13 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng, and Shinji Hirako) "I will not take your lives. With the measure of power that you possess, you are unlikely even to lose consciousness from those wounds. Stay there, helpless and defeated, and observe carefully as this battle reaches its conclusion."Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 1-3 *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "Your Ryūjin Jakka is indeed the most powerful Zanpakutō in existence. There is no doubt about that. Were I to fight against it directly, it would likely overpower even me. However, if one abandons all other abilities and focuses his strength entirely on a single specialized skill, then he can overcome even the greatest of powers."Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 18 *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "Cruel? Once a soul has become a Hollow, it holds no meaning. It is a being with no purpose beyond idly consuming its fellow souls. Where do you see cruelty in my giving purpose to such a being? Surely the true act of cruelty was your tearing that soul to pieces."Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 5 *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "I will not do you the injustice of refusing to take your life. You, who are the very embodiment of the history of Soul Society itself - you alone will die here by my blade."Bleach manga; Chapter 395, page 15 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as 'truth' or 'lies' in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those 'facts' that are convenient to them, and take them to be the 'truth'. They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those 'facts' that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real 'truth'."Bleach manga; Chapter 397, page 13 *(To Isshin Kurosaki) "The Hōgyoku is able to manifest the desires of those around it. However, this manifestation will not be successful unless the possessors of those desires have the strength to carry it out. In a way, its ability might be better termed a 'guiding force'. However, it is a peculiar quality of living beings that when it comes to achieving those petty desires that their crude hearts enshrine, they tend to have remarkable levels of success."Bleach manga; Chapter 401, page 9 *(To Kisuke Urahara) "Why not be careless? I no longer have any need to take care. I can feel it. Now that my body has subjugated the Hōgyoku, it has begun to far surpass even the capacity that I once possessed - a capacity that already held no equal in Soul Society. There is no longer any need for me to evade even a Kidō ranking in the nineties!"Bleach manga; Chapter 402, pages 17-18 *(To Gin Ichimaru) "The laws of nature are for beings who must live their lives bound by them. Now, shall we carry on? To a place beyond all laws."Bleach manga; Chapter 407, pages 4-5 *(To Gin Ichimaru) "Fear is necessary to achieve evolution. The fear that, in one's current state, one could quite possibly be destroyed at any time. I thank you, Gin. It is thanks to your presence that I have finally succeeded in surpassing both Shinigami and Hollows."Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 9 *(To Kisuke Urahara) "Those are the words of a defeated man!! A victor must speak not of the current state of the world, but of how it should rightfully be!"Bleach manga; Chapter 421, page 20 References Titles Navigation de:Sōsuke Aizen es:Sōsuke Aizen id: Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Genius Intellects Category:Gotei 13 Category:Kidō Masters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Hakuda Masters